1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative lighting fixtures, and, more particularly to a low-power lighting fixture.
2. Description of Related Art
Many devices and methods are known for illumination within residences and other buildings. In many cases, lights are desired on surfaces in buildings such as window sills, mantels or other planar surfaces. It is also known to use low-power lighting as this reduces the temperature of the light and thus, the danger of burns to people and pets and the danger of fire should the lighting be placed near flammable materials. The most common type of device used is a lamp or candle shaped light having an electrical cord which supplies power from an electrical outlet. These types of devices are often unsteady and the cords are unsightly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,869 discloses a bracket for mounting these electric candles. The bracket stabilizes the candle and directs the candle's electrical cord toward an electrical outlet, hiding a portion of the cord.
Newer devices are designed to plug into outlets located in a window sill. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,977 teaches a light which simulates a candle for placement in a window sill. The device includes a plug at its terminal which is inserted into an electrical outlet in the window sill. U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,360 discloses an electrical candle which plugs into an electrical socket in a window sill. U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,594, an improvement to U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,360, discloses a low-power illumination device which plugs directly into an electrical outlet in a window sill. While these devices eliminate the electrical cord used in prior devices, they are not securely attached to the window sill as electrical plugs are easily removed from electrical outlets. The devices disclosed also do not protect against water leaking in from the window or water spillage adjacent to the electrical socket.
Of the illumination devices invented, there are none that provide a secure apparatus for mounting a low-power illumination apparatus in a window sill or other surface inside a residence or other building. Additionally, the prior art does not teach a device which protects against water leaking into a window and causing damage.
Through the details of the present invention set forth below it will be shown that the low-power illumination apparatus by its low-voltage operation and the avoidance of surface wiring provides for a safe and convenient system that minimizes the chances of accident and injury. Through the use of low-voltage, the low-power illumination apparatus may be continuously operated with power consumption held to a low level and heat dissipation held to safe levels to prevent injury to persons or pets and to prevent combustion of surrounding or proximate flammable materials. Further, the secure embedded attachment of the low-power illumination apparatus to a wood structure minimizes the chances of the low-power illumination apparatus and its attendant low-voltage wiring from being separated, thus minimizing the chance of electrical shorts from the exposed wiring. Further continuous wiring from the attachment of the low-voltage wiring to a low-voltage power source to the screws within the low-power illumination apparatus helps prevent the chances of electrical shorting and its incumbent dangers if water were to accidentally be introduced at the base of the low-power illumination apparatus. Lastly, the decorative bases which are integral structural components of the low-power illumination apparatuses may be of different materials, colors and designs to accommodate and accentuate the proximate interior design.
An object of the present invention is to provide a low-power illumination apparatus which provides a secure attachment.
An object of the present invention is to provide a low-power illumination apparatus which provides a water resistant attachment means.
An object of the present invention is to provide a low-power illumination apparatus which reduces the chance of exposed wires and the resultant dangers.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to accomplish the foregoing objectives in a simple and cost effective manner.